


all the broken hearts [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "all the broken hearts" by escritoireazul.</p>
<p>"Dawn should have been made of Willow's flesh and Willow's blood and Willow's painful love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the broken hearts [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all the broken hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514254) by [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul). 



Length: 7:04  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/all%20the%20broken%20hearts.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Also used to fill my "angst" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
